


落床

by timimiamitabha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 昀悠 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timimiamitabha/pseuds/timimiamitabha
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	落床

董思成和中本悠约好离婚的那天，董思成等了很久，等到公司那边打过来第三个催他回去的时候他直接把手机关机了，开车径直回家，开门家里弥漫着一股子腐烂霉沤的味道，窗帘也是拉上的，黑得不像话，要是人真死在这儿了就该是这样，但董思成不觉得中本悠会这么死掉，她不是这样的人，前天打电话同意离婚，昨天晚上还问他谁搬出去，不疑有他，董思成说他搬。

董思成看见蜷缩在卧室地板上的中本悠，真丝的睡衣不像是穿在身上，倒像是堪堪盖在一把骨头上，背对着门口，董思成也没想走过去同她面对面，站在门口就冷冷问了一句，今天还离吗？

还离吗，中本悠心里知道是要离的，但是没想过这么快他答应得这么快，从地上爬起来望着她的先生，冷冰冰竟仿似在地狱进行审判，意识很清醒，但头很糊涂。她知道是来接她去办离婚的，但脱口而出还是一句，思成，我头晕，难受。

董思成已经三个多月没见中本悠了，委实没想到她瘦成这副不堪一握的样子，脸上烧得如烟霞润色，看上去像时刻会倒下，纵是来之前做了许多心理准备，譬如，死活都不能再和她纠缠下去，须得快刀斩乱麻。但是他也不是什么心硬得跟金刚钻一样的人物，还是给人披上外套拎着去了医院。

那边在输液中本悠躺着就昏睡过去，这边董思成作为还没离婚的丈夫听了医生一顿训，刚流完产的人怎么能不好好照顾着，还吹风感冒发烧了。董思成越听眉头就皱得越紧，什么时候的事？医生退了一步审慎地看了董思成一眼，你是她丈夫吧？后面的聊天内容让董思成再次感受到人生里昏天黑地的时刻，中本悠不知道自己怀孕了，也不知道自己流产了，只以为是生理期，痛得不行了才去的医院，然后也是自己回的家。

就这样又送走了一个孩子。如果说去找中本悠离婚是想给她的罪责判刑的话，那么现在董思成只觉得中本悠在受刑前又拖着他跳了一次崖。午夜梦回，橙橙还在叫他爸爸，抓着他的手给他塞巧克力，然后飞快跑回中本悠身边，董思成想起来就头痛欲裂，他还记得橙橙那条裙子上有三个蝴蝶结，肩上两个，腰上绑了一个，真像只被养在家里小蝴蝶，可是橙橙飞走了，董思成怨恨中本悠，怨恨她连孩子都看不好。

当时结婚是中本悠缠着董思成要结的，恋爱两年临要回国的时候，中本悠一脸期待，结婚吧我们结婚吧，我跟你回去中国。董思成点了头，因为没有拒绝的理由。董家长辈并没有多乐意，但总归是同意了，没有不同意的理由，譬如女方比男方大两岁、跨国婚姻有文化差异、语言沟通可能会有问题这样的理由说出来只会让董家觉得失了体面，让外人觉得他们得有多古板才能开口说出这样的话来反对婚事。

因为工作的原因，万幸逃离了公婆在的城市。只是婚后第三周，董母就搭飞机到小两口家上门视察，猝不及防，是周四。接到婆婆电话的时候，中本悠还在小区空地上玩滑板，拿着手机在录视频正准备发给还在上班的董思成，电话打进的那一秒，很自然地分了神，没看着前面的路也忘记重心在哪儿，就摔了，龇牙咧嘴地爬起来接了电话，那边说已经到楼下了，勉强地用散装汉语应付着，挂了电话捡起滑出去十米远的滑板就跑回家。董母一脸惊讶地看着中本悠，挽起来的衣袖和卷起来的裤腿，红的紫的青的，但也只是略交代了几句就跟着上了楼。

才到门口就看到一堆外卖垃圾盒，进了屋里，沙发上胡乱搭着几件衣服，袜子就随机掉落，茶几上还有果皮和没扔掉的一次性筷子，沙发上是游戏机和手办，简直无处可坐，包也无处可放，毕竟连餐桌上都堆满了油画棒和纸。董母就站那儿，颇有一些立根原在破岩中的意思，中本悠早就脸红得不行，她也知道她的家是有点乱的，只是没想过看起来竟然有这么乱，手忙脚乱地收拾着也没比原来好多少，家里最干净的地方就是厨房，还没进去过。董母的美带着世界名画一样的端庄，直到目睹完中本悠所谓的“整理好了”之后都没在新婚夫妇的家里落座，走的时候只留了一句，“晚上，我叫思成接你出来一起吃饭，我先回酒店。”

董思成回家接人还给人上了药，边上边说了下次别这样了。中本悠嗯嗯嗯的比谁都快，但她的确对汉语里的代词不太清楚，“这样”是哪样呢，下次还是照滑不误。吃饭的时候，董母细碎交代了很多事，但只一件是要紧的，董思成瘦了，中本悠不会做饭，她想请个阿姨来家里照顾着。俩人都没意识到有什么问题，不假思索地点头同意。

中本悠一开始觉得阿姨是很好的，会做很好吃的饭，会把家里弄得干干净净，会把董思成的衬衫熨得很齐整，会在董思成加班回来后给做麦乔当夜宵，只是不知道她每天开开心心出门玩滑板的时候阿姨都在家用温州话和董母通电话，事无巨细，大到两人几时出门几时归家，饭吃了几碗菜式又喜欢哪些，小到前一晚两人用了几个避孕套几点睡的。董思成终于在接到母亲的第四个“问责”电话的时候醒悟过来。第一个电话同他说不要晚睡，影响身体健康和工作状态。第二个电话同他说不要挑食，蔬果要多吃。第三个电话同他讲可以考虑生个孩子，家里养得起。第四个电话同他讲多关心妻子，社交很好，但也要知道她的行踪。话说得很是委婉，但董思成全然明白了，他就是在这种家庭里长大的怎么能不知道。

到家的一看，果然，中本悠穿了很漂亮的连衣裙，露了胳膊，有刺绣珠花边，盘腿靠沙发上埋头看书，凑过去一看又有汉语又有日语的。中本悠得意洋洋地告诉他说滑滑板的时候撞到人下意识说了日语道歉，没想到人是语言培训机构的老板，就邀请她去日语，今天去面试通过了。

董思成点点头，去做点什么也挺好，好过在家被监视而不自知。晚上做爱的时候第一次尝试不戴套，董思成边做边心慌，中本悠还压在他身上笑，我们要生小孩吗？董思成不想中本悠觉得他想把她束缚在家里做家庭主妇，但中本悠根本没往这上面想，腰肢还扭得更起劲儿了，活像个女流氓。

日子一天天过，两口子每天清早面对面吃完早餐一起出门各干各的事业去了。中本悠觉得这第一份工作很好，教学对象是附近大学城的学生，男孩儿女孩儿小的十七八岁大的二十出头，让她感觉又回到学生时代很快就适应了。董思成为了工作上的事焦头烂额，无处可说，说了中本悠也听不懂，就会眨巴着眼定定地看着董思成，还说吗，说不下去的呀，说完也没用，还是焦头烂额待解决，还是要和秘书加班到半夜。

起先中本悠还会披着衣服坐在沙发上等人回家，后来有一天，董思成带着一身酒气和乱七八糟的香水味回家，中本悠脸色青了又青，帮董思成脱了外套，陪他坐在餐桌旁等阿姨给他热汤饭，人看着是没事，就是当着中本悠的面开始抽烟，掏烟和打火机，从烟盒里“掐”出一支烟，旁若无人地点燃，吸得入迷，嘴唇熟稔地往上一卷吐出漂亮的烟圈儿。中本悠整个人呆住，以前董思成不是这样的，他不会抽烟，是个没挨过人间污垢的男孩子，她不知道到底是她误判了还是他成长太快，中本悠没有很客气地夺走才吸了两口的烟，戳向大理石台面的餐桌，“你在抽烟？”面前的人借着酒劲也没给好话，“你不会回房间睡着去啊！”

然后就开始一个加班到半夜回家，一个备课到九点就洗漱上床准点睡觉。董思成也实在拿不出多的力气来哄人，就随她，不管加班到几点回家反正他就去客房睡。等到项目结束那天，中本悠莫名其妙地打了个电话过来问他明天有空没，董思成说完有空就被公司的人拖去搞庆祝，也不知道被灌了几斤酒下肚，有含羞带怯的女下属灌的，也有忿忿不平的男同事灌的，最后的一丝清醒用来踉跄着和众人挥手告别，“老婆在家等我有事，”搭了个出租车，连滚带爬地进了电梯敲开家门，站在门口“哗”地吐了一地，右手往前一伸示意中本悠别靠过来，然后双手合拢朝着阿姨拜托，还没拜托完整个人就倒地上了，阿姨和中本悠合力才把他拖进主卧，董思成迷迷糊糊抓着门把儿带着奶音喊了一句，“不进去，睡客卧，身上有味道，臭。”后事就全然不知了。

醒来的时候，窗帘是拉上的，带着宿醉的头痛爬起来拉开窗帘，太阳都快下山了，又扑回床上，这才看见中本悠靠着衣柜缩成一坨看着床这边，眼睛红的像是哭过几场了，董思成走过去也盘腿坐下问怎么了。“你不是说今天有空的吗，”说着中本悠又开始掉眼泪，“我一个人去医院做检查，别人都有人陪。”董思成后知后觉地反应过来什么，又怕羞又懊恼，什么也没敢说就楸着中本悠的衣角等下文，下文就是中本悠甩给他化验单，就是怀孕两个月了。董思成脑子里糊成一团浆糊，心里一半欢喜一半不知所措，甚至是羞赧，不久前自己还是个小男孩吧，怎么就要做爸爸了，怎么照顾一个那么小的东西呢。

董思成想破了脑袋也只想到要先把中本悠从地上挪去床上坐着，然后一步一犹疑地走去和阿姨说要给中本悠做点好吃的补身体，就这么一句话还磕巴了半天。夜间董母打电话过来慰问，还商量着让中本悠做好可能需要辞去工作在家养胎的准备，毕竟怀孕期间发生什么情况都难说，说了很多要注意的事项，中本悠和董思成都点头赞同。通告小百合女士的时候，得到的回应则是：你们确定好要生吗？做好准备了吗？孩子生下来就会是你们一生的牵绊，就算再怎么样，就算是离婚，你们都不可能真正意义上的分开了。

年轻的时候总偏信美好的一面，当然会笑着说，我们准备好了，当然不会分开。

中本悠带完最后一期课已经是盛夏，四个月的肚子已经显怀，在学生们还有点不太纯熟的日语祝福里离职。董思成升职了，虽然加班熬夜搞得死去活来但他乐意，已经不像小时候那样愿意待在父母身边子承父业。

不知道是怀孕真有那么辛苦还是中本悠自己的问题，每天都醒很早，有时候爬天台上去还能看看日出。有次醒来五点多，中本悠晃悠悠地进了厨房想着给董思成做个早餐，所有的食材都整理好之后才发现不会开火，只好往客厅一坐等阿姨醒来，然后看着董思成双目无神揪着头发走出来，“就算你不睡让我睡睡行不行，我真的快要死了。”

“我想给你做个早餐…” 千般委屈涌上心头，最后中本悠也只是往厨房里看了一眼那些食材。

“你别忙活这个好好睡觉行不行，你做了也不能吃，我们不是有阿姨吗？”这话一说出口董思成心知有些过了，两人沉默半分钟后，低头，揽着中本悠的腰一起回房间睡回笼觉。

只是中本悠依旧醒得早，翻来覆去的时候都怕吵醒董思成，一个人轻手轻脚地爬起来去客厅待着，有时候是看书，有时候是画画，阿姨起来会提醒她披个长外套，清早还是冷的。后来阿姨看中本悠实在无聊就说带她一起去市场，两个女人，一个温州人，一个大阪人，没一个说标准普通话的，也能乱七八糟地唠着。

市场挺大的，东西也都是最新鲜那批，阿姨还总是不怕费功夫地比对着，想转头问问中本悠想吃啥，人早就不见了，十回有九回是跑去边儿上的花鸟市场了，中本悠也不敢太接近活的动物，总是蹲在那儿白嫖别人老板的还没开开的花苞，有时候还忍不住把手伸人家的鱼缸里摸人家的鱼，总是把袖子淌得湿漉漉的，等和阿姨汇合的时候，少不得要挨几句温州话的训，中本悠也没皮没脸的，看脸色就知道是在训人，但每次都安慰自己反正听不懂阿姨在骂什么，语言隔阂就是好，她用日语损阿姨的时候阿姨也听不懂。

秋天的时候，董思成出差去了，出差前一晚才匆匆忙忙告诉中本悠，中本悠挺着个大肚子蹲也蹲不下，盘腿坐在地上给董思成收行李，说是收行李不如说是把衣柜倒进行李箱里，乱七八糟，折都没折好。董思成说让去吃饭一会儿拜托阿姨帮忙弄就好了，中本悠专心地倒腾着行李箱头也不抬回了句，总不能让阿姨帮一辈子忙啊。吃饭的时候董思成只吃了一点儿，放筷子的时候还不忘补一句，今晚的洋葱汤味道好奇怪啊，饭桌上另外两个女人的脸色风起云涌，阿姨看热闹似地盯着中本悠，中本悠直接端起洋葱汤往垃圾桶里倒，不爱喝拉倒。

董思成也不是个傻的，拉着中本悠哄了又哄，最后两个人还一起下楼散了步，中本悠拧巴着，谁都有脾气上来的时候，董思成好脾气地哄着说，今年出完这趟差就不出差了，会守着孩子出生的，中本悠的洋葱汤是风味独特，才不是不好喝。

中本悠洗完澡靠在床头，看着董思成没有叫阿姨帮忙自己蹲在地上重新收拾行李，一件一件地重新把衣服折起来，反正折得皱皱巴巴的。中本悠看着他的头顶像是一颗毛绒绒的团子，眼泪不知道怎么唰地就流下来了，好像是她一直都很迟钝，对婚姻、对家庭，好像是她在把她最心爱的小团子变得好累，变得越来越像个成熟懂事的大人，本来还只是掉眼泪后来越想越入神，哭得伤心欲绝，全然不顾房间里还有个活人。

董思成又被吓住，想起书里说怀孕的女人情绪波动很大，只好硬着头皮上，才走到中本悠面前就被她紧紧地抱住，她的头贴着他的腹部，眼泪也全抹董思成衬衫上，“我是不是做得不好，很糟糕？你要和我说呀……思成真的辛苦了，对不起……”

TBC


End file.
